FEAR: We Are Family
by EmoBlackie
Summary: New replica soldiers, Alma's daughter & another psychically gifted child, and an all out blood feud between the members of the family. Psychic & soldier vs. psychic & soldier. The WHOLE family is back. What hell will the young girl unleash?


_**F.E.A.R: We Are Family**_

_**A/N: I do not own the characters of F.e.a.r, nor the storyline or any of the games. They belong to their respected creators. **_

Point Man lay on the ground eyes to the sky as his precious life's essence pools around him. Three bullets buried within his chest while the exterior of his body was badly bruised, cut, and scarred. He turns his head to the cries of his little sister, the poor six year old child thrashed around in the arms of a replica outstretching her arm towards her now dying brother. He hadn't expected this to happen but then again he could figure it was because he wasn't a psychic like the rest of his family is why he could never see it coming. But then also how could he, a soldier, have foreseen the horrifying war with his family and Armacham. The demons unleashed upon the world in pure vengeful hatred. His younger sibling only screamed louder as she was literally being dragged off by the assailants. She proved to be far more physically stronger than she should be at her age (Like her father) and it took three just to get her in the ATC. She scratched, kicked, bit, punched, and surprisingly pushed them telepathically but not enough to evade capture. She's too young, too innocent to know what she's truly capable of.

Her screams echoed into PM's mind so loudly that he cringed in pain, someone else out there of telesthetic potential could more than likely hear her psychic cry…including these soldiers. She called out to any family members who she hoped might hear but not just her brother who she had known her entire time on this Earth. Everyone she had heard stories about from PM. Though he couldn't talk he had learned to telepathically communicate with the help of his younger sister. Her brown hair tossing from left to right while her glowing bright blue eyes released black tears. Her dark purple dress becoming wrinkled because of the grip of her captors.

These soldiers…these new replicas had launched a surprise attack upon the cabin he had built in the woods of Minnesota and being caught off guard became the advantage that they used against him. They weren't like the original replicas; these were much stronger and far faster. Smaller weaker versions of himself with his abilities but he was stronger, he was far stronger than this but the commander of the replicas was beyond what he had expected and it was because of him that he lay dying with a few bodies of replicas surrounding him.

"Take her back to base, were done here. Armacham will be pleased that we completed our mission. Now that we have the _two little psychic brats_ we can head back." The commander of this Replica army had stated to one of his soldiers while turning to walk to the down PM.

'Two kids? Then who's the other? Where did it come from? Worst of all, what's his mental status?' PM thought to himself before chuckling. 'We can't afford another Fettel.'

"Ultimate psychic my ass, you are a failure just like you always were." He stated to PM while spitting on him and sending a swift kick to his ribs...

After a few more minutes of taunting and swift kicks to PM, they all left…they left him to die alone in the forest that he had ducked in to raise the new sibling in his family. As death's hand reached to take PM he slowly closed his eyes and waited patiently for it to claim him. But instead of the cold embrace of death he felt warmth as if here…healing.

"My baby…" A womanly voice whispered, she sounded like an angel.

The sound of a familiar music box began to play and when he opened his eyes he did in fact stare upon the face of death whispering out one word…"Mother."

In another dimension, created from the unwilled merging of the two minds of the mother and father of the apocalypse. She was in a teenage form of her design. Her curves were that of an adult, her breasts seemed to be rather large for her age, and the red dress she wore was tightly fitted and barely made it down to her knees in length. To make it worse, she sat straddled on top of Michael, using her power to hold him down against his will as she stared down at him with those same fiery hateful eyes. Those same eyes that watched the destruction and brutal deaths of thousands, yes those very childlike eyes filled with only hatred and suffering had also watched her person of interest drop thousands of soldiers in a manner that no simple man could do. Michael's eyes however seemed to be more frightful than Alma's at the moment having changed to something less human upon his death. They were a fiery reddish orange while his body seemed to be giving off a blue aura to signify that his psychic power had grown to something less human and godlier.

"I will kill all of you. You'll never know the pain you've caused me. You are all monsters especially that 'thing' you unleashed." He hissed at her.

There almost seemed to be a glint of sadness in the young female ghost's eyes. She wanted to understand, she tried to understand his pain but being who she was made it so difficult. Did he not see? Could he not possibly know that it kind of was because of her he didn't stay dead? She showed him her love and he returned it with hate.

"Why Michael?" she asked, slight sadness in her voice that whispered those words. He was taken back; he wasn't sure whether or not the ghost could actually withhold a conversation besides saying small quotes and statements. "It's yours too…" she trailed off.

"SHE, was never to be born you stupid girl or whatever the fuck you are. I didn't want this, any of it. I'm here because of you, I suffered because of you, and I died because of you. Does that sound familiar?" Becket replied venomously.

The ghostly goddess seemed to ponder on that thought and all she did was smile darkly at him which frightened him…he was just like her, just like she always knew. She leaned down towards his face until their noses touched, her hair brushing his face softly as her lips were dangerously close to his.

"You cannot escape your fate." She cooed softly yet threateningly at the same time.

He just narrowed his eyes at her before she let out a girlish giggle and gently brushed her lips with his. He hated her yet in some twisted fucked up sense she loved him. She enjoyed 'playing' with him, teasing him, taunting him while he could do nothing…but that was before. She wanted to see just how strong had he become. She had every intention of making him the 'father figure' he was supposed to be and the first step to that was training him to be much stronger. With a single thought he psychically pushed her off him as he rose to his feet and she turned to her emaciated form and looked at him with hateful eyes.

"I will end this once and for all Alma Wade." He growled while she only stared back him, her eyes radiating anger but also amusement. Again she smiled darkly.

"Good luck...my sweet prince." She whispered in a mock tone. She couldn't figure out any pet names while she and he spent all this time together so she stuck with this simple phrase, yet he couldn't hate it more.

And with that the two powerful psychics left their dimension to the real world but in different locations, Becket returning back to Origin and was instantly flooded with memories of what has transpired so far.

"I'll need 'his' help to end all this then when it's over…I'll kill him. I have to find Point Man." At that moment a little girl's voice yelled in his head making it throb a little.

"Daddy! Help Me!" the child pleaded.

Becket found himself shocked that the creature... the child... his child could communicate to him though he made himself ponder just how strong 'it' was now.

"I see you've communicated with my sister." A dark sinister voice echoed.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Becket demanded while bending over to pick up a 'hammerhead' from the now decaying body of a replica.

At that moment, 'he' appeared. The very one who ended the young gifted soldier, the very one he vowed to slaughter when he got the chance. Without so much as blinking he raised the weapon at Fettel and fired into his chest only for them stop inches from his body then drop to the ground.

"Heh heh, I can see you're glad to see me as well… Sergeant Becket." Fettel said mockingly.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm sure you're not here without a purpose, your always planning something."

"Very true, I require your assistance."

"Fuck you! What makes you even think I would even consider helping you?"

"Because we seem to have similar goals. All I wish is to extract revenge on the family who turned on me and same for you."

"Wait your saying you want to help me kill them? Why should I even trust you of all people? Weren't you the one all about family?" Becket said sarcastically.

"More so by my own selfish needs but I require a new host, a new…body. You get your revenge and escape from this horrid nightmare while I again will have flesh. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"I can't believe I'm making a pact with the devil."

"Devil? No. A god, yes."

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know its short but I'm still making a few changes to all these Chapters & story ideas. On top of that, college has not been kind to me the past few months so I'm trying to deal with all that crap but I never have a moment of peace. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this story idea coming to fruition. As for those who have sent in suggestions I have taken the time to outline and work on them so…their coming. The next few updates to my stories starting with this one, 'The Rise of Becket', and a Code Lyoko fic I had started to do. Apologies to any of the DP fans who have read Forever Phantom but I want to sit down comfortably to work on that because that story is going to be the longest damn thing I've ever written. Writer's ADD sucks. **


End file.
